User talk:Arquetion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Meta Ability Creation Create Any Power You Want Subliminal page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Categories Actually neither of the powers are based on energy Imouto 01:49, November 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Read the descriptions of the categories on their pages before you decide to add anything else. for example, personal physical powers are only for powers that are considered to be an intergral part of the user(like the various mimicry and physiology powers). Omniverse powers are for powers that effect the entire omniverse and beyond. Energy powers are only for powers that manipulate various forms of energy. Next time read the page and capabilities of the powers before you add anything else to them.SageM (talk) 00:06, November 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM Don't change the language of the page. and all augmentations are already covered by Augmentation. The language is english for everyone, thats a rule. Edits have to be in english no matter what, don't change it again.SageM (talk) 00:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM Edits have to be in english. Edits have to be in english. No exceptions. if you can't do that then you can't edit here. And I already explained to you that all augmentations are already covered by the original Augmentation power.SageM (talk) 00:19, November 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM See Category:Empowerments what that category means. Memory Condition isn't one of those so stop adding it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, November 29, 2016 (UTC) The answer is still no. Don't add it again.SageM (talk) 05:12, November 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM Don't add them same category to a power Don't add the same category to a power that already has it, as you erased the categories for Cosmic Otherness when you did.SageM (talk) 18:03, January 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, June 24, 2017 (UTC) As mentionned on the Insufficiently Contributive category, it is an admin-only one, not to be added or removed by non-admin users. You are blocked for the next two hours as a warning. Further interference with this admins-only category will lead to an immediate and much longer one. DYBAD (talk) 23:12, July 11, 2017 (UTC) therirs no reason to add light manipulation to the electromagnetism page its already covered by radiation manipulation dont add it please TheFifthWeider (talk) 04:17, October 11, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 11, 2017 (UTC) do not change it imoto said it can stayThe Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 19:27, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Please don't spam my message wall with the same question twice (^^;) Imouto 20:59, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan It is fine, but no I do not think that we have any users for the power anyway sadly Imouto 21:12, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan It isn't stealing it is posted publicly for years plus no powers are truly someone's own idea :T Imouto 23:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Beauty Inducement --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Replication The category called Replication has been made Imouto 02:55, May 31, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, June 7, 2018 (UTC) As I don't know why it was done, ask the one who did it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Did you ask the one who locked why they did so? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 17, 2018 (UTC) As I don't know why it was done, ask the one who did it. Did you ask the one who locked why they did so? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, June 25, 2018 (UTC) sorry I apologize for imposing my own editing standards on your wikia pages but completely wiping away my edits is wasteful so i will be restoring those. Have a good day.--FossilLord (talk) 04:41, June 25, 2018 (UTC) what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Might want to use Show changes before posting, it's on the left of Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Did you take a look at the previous comment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:11, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Don't remove the empty lines between sections. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Got users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:04, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Well, give it a go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Basically combination of Imperceptibility and Replication. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Madaras power doesn't seem like what your describing. Madara's Limbo Clone technique doesn't really seem like what your describing, if anything it seems to be closer to Astral Projection instead. Since they are technically a spiritual extension of the user rather then an actual clone or shadow clone, not to mention they are still connected to the user rather then being separate clones (as they have to return to the users body just like an astral or etheric projection). Since thats the case, I don't believe they really fit with the power idea you have.SageM (talk) 21:44, August 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Then toss it in the associations. Not all the users have magic or live in a world of magic so they just can't have that ability right off the bat. CrabHermit (talk) 01:23, August 2, 2018 (UTC) I don't want to start edit wars and I appreciate this compromise to avoid one. My apologies if I appeared to come off with intention to start problems. CrabHermit (talk) 01:32, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Just wondering if that's enough to create a new power or just consider it two powers working together. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Uplifting? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ---- You mean SageM ? 01:29, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ---- Meh... not a problem. 01:47, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Not that I don't understand but holder of true Omnipotence said that meta power reflection and universal irreversibility are polar opposites so he said it could be a maybe limitation. I'm not doing anything wrong I only put it because holder of true Omnipotence confirmed it.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:52, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Arquetion let's settle this debate once and for all by doing this. You talk to holder of true omnipotence. And if he agrees with you I stop putting the limitation. If he disagrees I get to put the limitation. DO WE HAVE A DEAL.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:19, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Fine but can you at least talk to holder of true Omnipotence. All I'm asking right now is at least tell him about what im doing. Better than nothing.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:28, August 12, 2018 (UTC) One question. Why do you act like a boss when you are not even an admin and the fact that you have only made close to 1000 edits. Not trying to be mean or anything but I'm just telling the truth. Also the reason I'm doing all of this arquetion is because it's summer. Once summer is over i'll be going to eleventh grade. During that time I won't be able to do superpower wiki a lot because I need to study and do homework. After that I might be able to do a lot because after eleventh grade is the last summer but I need to study for 12th grade. And then after that I need to go to college and then get a job. I'm not sure what happens next though. I'm saying this summer stuff because of one thing. I'm going to miss you all. Even you Arquetion.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:43, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Arquetion I feel like I'm going to cry because I'm going to eleventh grade after this summer and I won't be able to help superpower wiki a lot. Also I will soon get a job but I'm worried I won't be able to do superpower wiki a lot because of work. All of this makes me wanna cry because if this all happens I'm going to miss you all. P.S even though you are not an admin. You and all the others on superpower wiki are the best and I wish you all good luck.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 02:08, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Isn't that just Beauty Manipulation?SageM (talk) 20:40, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Beauty Inducement.SageM (talk) 20:52, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Thats literally what beauty inducement does, it amplifies beauty. its literally in the also called and in the capabilities.SageM (talk) 20:58, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Beauty Inducement- "Increase the beauty of oneself or others" Its right there on the page, there is no difference between what you are suggesting and the actual power.SageM (talk) 21:00, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM organ generation - doable. But might want to check Organic Generation which has few organs. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Its easier if you start with a blank page, then add the infobox first, then work your way from that to adding the capabilities, applications, associations, limitations and users. As for me, I always start with the infobox then add the different sections to it until its complete. Then I add in all the other sections one at a time until I reach the users, then I add the infobox picture and then the categories last. If you want an idea of how its supposed to look, visit any page and check out the source section, it gives you a complete example. Thats the best advice I can offer. It takes some getting used to if you haven't done it before.SageM (talk) 01:36, August 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:46, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Size Infinitum is "candidate for deletion" because? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:40, August 18, 2018 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Talk with Demotivator about Absolute Unarmed Combat. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ---- ---- Go check the comments kid. 23:05, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ---- Reality Destruction is Candidates for deletion because? Please add the reason to Comments in future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:28, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I appreciate your category tag on Quantum String Weaponry, however what exactly about it would you say needs work? Thank you for your time. "Never stay blind." (talk) 19:10, September 9, 2018 (UTC)Nexus the Wielder Where would chemical burns go then? Gatebreaker (talk) 20:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) He does not, tbh. The point of Nonexistence having "Not limitations" is because NO ONE can be immune to it's effect, as in you cannot defend or protect against it in any way, but Absolute Restoration does no such thing, it does not protect or defend against it, it only can restore what the power erased, that's why it fits as an "Limitation". It's literally the same reasoning of Absolute Change, nothing is immune and nothing can defend against it in any way, but it can be reversed by Absolute Restoration (Granted, only if the user of AC doesn't change AR) I'm not saying get rid of it entirely but not make it a sub-power to Enhanced Condition since there are too many users who don't necessarily meet the quota of Enhanced Beauty. CrabHermit (talk) 03:23, October 1, 2018 (UTC) don't come on my wall page leave a message already got enough stress with you three idiots please stop talking to me I asked you nicely to stop talking to me now please stop do it again and I will report you thx may God bless your saddened heartVip 8 (talk) 02:02, October 6, 2018 (UTC)Vip 8 Meta Absorption is a power That was sageM. And you know he is annoying. Also its a power because it's been proven by word of God that pralaya can absorb Absolutely everything and anything even the presence. She absorbs everything so that she can return totality to a state of Nonexistence. No one is immune to it not even the presence. Heck word of God even says she predates even the presence.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:48, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Kuopiofi wasn't for or against it. He was simply sick of me and sageM argueing about it over and over again.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:49, October 7, 2018 (UTC) What category? Must be several moths since I did last one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:42, October 7, 2018 (UTC) "Powers that are duplicates to existing powers. Add link to the other one into Comments." --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Depends on how close they are. If they are pretty much same, it's merging into one. If they have enough difference, you have to figure out which is the main idea for both and then Edit them enough to make the difference obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:00, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Users and Pages Arquetion. For Peak Human Stamina, you know the users can exert themselves at capacity for up to one hour. Right? If that is the case, they it said hours? Plus, for some users like Harley Quinn who NEVER have enhanced durability is listed in the known users, Why is she is in the Enhanced Durability page?(KungFuChinaHong (talk) 22:37, October 12, 2018 (UTC)) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Enhanced Durability and Peak Human Stamina are locked until you talk it out. Tell me when it's done --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Which one? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:29, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Advanced form of Enhanced Preparedness? Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Peak Human Speed Peak Human Speed cannot outrun moving vehicles. If you want to know something scientific, I can. Here is Batman page, and go to his speed. It will say he is able to catch up a moving vehicle, not outrun it.(KungFuChinaHong (talk) 16:11, October 15, 2018 (UTC)) Which power were you talking about in regards to Absolute Bypassing? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:41, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:52, October 15, 2018 (UTC) I am still waiting for an answer. I would like to know what the power that covers Absolute Bypassing is. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:11, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Spiritual covers bit more than just souls, would it include those too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, October 17, 2018 (UTC) You need to check every embodiment then. Bit ironic considering that from what I remember you're the one who started adding the category on Embodiments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:06, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Doesn't change what I said above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:19, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Your choice really, but if you take it away you should really check the others as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:31, November 2, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Bit clunky but doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:02, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Enchaned Crafting I just wanted to ask what your reasoning behind undoing my edit on Enhanced Crafting was exactly? As far as I can tell Brok and Sindri from God of War should count on account of creating Thor's hammer Mjolnir and Kratos' Leviathan Axe, two of the most powerful weapons in the new God of War. As for the rest of changes I made, most of those were just spelling corrections and making sure the titles matched to what was in the gallery, so I have no idea how that would have been worthy of undoing the entire edit. (WarmasterAndroris (talk) 02:40, November 9, 2018 (UTC)) It's alright, I was just wondering because I was worried I somehow broke the rules without knowing. It's a little nerve racking when your first edits get undone for seemingly no reason. Especially when it's a user whose been around longer than you. (02:50, November 9, 2018 (UTC)) Hi, why did you deleted my edit in absolute combat, combat is not just about martial arts, and there's a high amount of ways to develop combat skills, that's called combat ability, having absolute combat isn't just about martial arts so the information is wrong that way. Dissolution See? The admins sided with me once again and now Omnillock and Meta Power Immunity are legit limitations of the power. So, all those things like admins agreeing with SageM are nothing but false statements.Nekron2 (talk) 06:35, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Transcendent Evolution Outside of the name change we'll need to define it a bit beter Imouto 22:03, November 19, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Arquetion i would like to inquire why you undid my edit to the List of Kinetic Abilities so i would like to know your reasoning for doing thisDemonwolfXIII (talk) 03:30, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah but it goes against the simplicity of the rest of the powers on the list. not to mention that the language used is redundant manipulate and control mean the same thing and as for disire being on there thats lumped in with the power itself but it isnt the core of the power so it doesnt make sense to have that thereDemonwolfXIII (talk) 04:52, November 25, 2018 (UTC) When user reincarnates it's not "future life", any more than sausages are future lunch after you eat them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Then it would be past reincarnation from their point of view, not future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:37, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Ouroborodes How is a natural state of being for all matter in the universe an example of Impossible Physiology? Futhermore, why is Plato's depiction meaningless? Opdagon (talk) 21:45, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Well, I don't really see why not. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Why is my new page "Nexus the Wielder (OC)" being deleted? See Entity Creation Capabilities: they aren't living, just temporarily animated matter/energy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:46, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Do you mean as opposite to Sense Removal or as Health Manipulation dealing with sensory ailments? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:10, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Number 1. I did not see any of the messages until now! Number 2: I am trying to fix the power, if you don't mind that I ask, what is the boy's name on the pink? Does he even have a name and check correctly, the pink cannot grant any wish at all. She is just a maiden with no power whatsoever. Also Absolute Wish is not Omnipotent, it cannot do everything, there are forms of existence that are incomprehendable and clearly this power cannot alter them so it is NOT Omnipotent, more like Nigh Omnipotent. Check your logic before you start accusing me of messing around with the page. Leo Jason Caris (talk) 01:11, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Absolute Wish Ok! Leo Jason Caris (talk) 01:34, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Read the capabilities- "accelerate or reverse the age of organisms and non-living objects. It also effects non-living things, not just living things. So it can't be a life-based power based on the way it works.SageM (talk) 02:49, January 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also aging is not simply a function of life alone, it effects things that aren't considered alive or animate in any way, shape or form. inanimate objects, things that don't have any form of aging process, and things that aren't by definition alive all still feel the process of age and time. The passage/progression of time is aging, anything/everything that can experience the effects of time can age. So it can't be a life based power because its not restricted to life or living things.SageM (talk) 02:57, January 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Expand it include both and you got a deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Absolute cells can adapt to any form of harm or damage to make themselves immune to it or prevent themselves from destruction, allow for self-sustenance or energy independence, repair or recreate the body if its totally destroyed, quickly metabolize anything, sanitize the body by removing intracellular and extracellular junk, enhance the bodies functions to absolute levels, draw strength and convert any source of energy/matter/substance into usable form (basically the same thing the White Monster in teen titans does), etc. Basically they can do things that even supernatural cells would have trouble dealing with, including surviving total cell destruction and/or carbonization.SageM (talk) 23:40, January 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Fertility Inducement or Fertility Amplification? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, January 21, 2019 (UTC) So Amplification then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:50, January 21, 2019 (UTC) The can metabolize everything, even things that don't or can't break down. They derive nourishment from all things and convert ALL of it into energy/power/sustenance. There is more too it then just this, but thats a basic outlook to it.SageM (talk) 20:02, January 24, 2019 (UTC)SageM Hello, again, I just thought I would tell you that I am going to edit the limitations you set for Vocifery and put the ones I found while reading this: https://fairlyoddparents.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Right! I will base it purely on that information. Leo Jason Caris (talk) 00:02, January 27, 2019 (UTC) He is responsible for creating the Crimson Demon Clan and all its members, by magically and scientifically remolding and rebonding them into what they are today. In other words, Megumin and her people wouldn't even exist or have the incredible power they do today without him.SageM (talk) 00:48, January 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM The Rhino Legend grants them their intelligence and creativity when they are gathered around him or near him. Normally they are pretty stupid, but when together they are actually the smartest tribe of them all. To put in context, without the rhino legend they are dull and dimwitted as the rocks they love. WITH the rhino legend, they are so intelligent they make stephen hawking and einstein look mentally disabled by comparison.SageM (talk) 01:09, January 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM Could you explain to Bfields5 what's wrong with Beyond Illogical? I get the feeling that it's going to take some time and I'm trying to get to bed before midnight (two hours from now), so I doubt I have time to deal with it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, February 22, 2019 (UTC) i only deleted users from the page because they don't have the ability in the first place so they don't belong Yellowpig10 (talk) 00:33, February 26, 2019 (UTC) simply not suffering fatigue isn't meta luck.if he had meta luck darwin would be next to untouchable by anything ever First off, don't act like an admin if you are not an admin. I'm not going to tolerate any more ego-filled people, I've had enough of it in this wiki. I can honestly report you to an actual admin for this. Second, you apparently do not know how this wiki works; what makes you decide to know what can stay or go any more than me when you don't even have a moderator position? Do not respond like this to me again if you want me to take you seriously. Unless you can disprove why Death Manipulation doesn't apply here, my argument is correct. And to repeat, I can report you for this. It's already screenshotted. 04:54, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Do Not Re-add Users on Almighty Magic Do not Re-add Odin, heka, isis or frejya on Almighty magic page. If you have any proof that they are users post links and pics of the same, otherwise don't add them back. If you re add them again without any proof I will complain to admins and you might get a block.Nekron2 (talk) 05:44, March 23, 2019 (UTC) It's simple, you always edit the pages without giving any reason and continue to do so resulting in an edit undo war. Also, a call to admins isn't a threat, it's up to admins to decide what to do. So, it is a last resort to stop an edit-undo war. Also, you do know that I could have gone straight to the admins without informing you, couldn't I? I just wanted you to get into the discussion as this same problem had arised with you in multiple pages like dissolution and unavertable death. Please just try to discuss things with people before editing if you don't want these "threats" as these are the no threats but last resort to bring you into the discussion and stop the edit undo war you have been causing.Nekron2 (talk) 04:54, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Well, since flawless Indestructibility can be defeated by universal restrictions like some omnipotent powers, it is possible for an Omniscient to actually defeat or at least capture such a being.Nekron2 (talk) 05:42, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Because they are covered by organic manipulation. Which covers quite a bit more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, March 26, 2019 (UTC) I just know this will cause surge of (X) Infinitum powers... go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:42, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Near the end of the series he demonstrates this, there is also this- "In his previous world, Yuuki was a genius that could accomplish anything that he wanted. If he seriously wished for it, it would have been possible to turn the destruction of the world into reality. He saw no use in gaining Hinata's Mathematician ability as his thinking process was already far beyond it. His thinking speed is to the point that if he ever fully utilized it in his previous world, his body wouldn't be able to handle it, which is no longer the case in the new world has his body has been strengthened Also had access to seemingly infinite knowledge via his ultimate skill- Information King: Akashic Records. The only reason he isn't truly omniscient is because he chooses not to be. And its been mentioned that he could in fact become omniscient if he wanted.SageM (talk) 19:51, April 7, 2019 (UTC)SageM the forth limitation is already covered by absolute recreation. what's the point of re-adding that limitaiton when it's already covered by the first limitation??? Anthonytheidiot (talk) 00:03, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Actually Rimuru is equal to Veldanava (the supreme being/creator of the Tensei Slime verse) by the end of the series. So he is in a class all his own by the end of the novel. Potentially only Milim is an even match for him by the end of the series (since she is Veldanava's daughter)SageM (talk) 03:02, April 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Note 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Alphabetical order is at thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:44, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Actually Twilight Manipulation doesn't cover Twilight Element Manipulation, which is made blatantly obvious by their pages alone. While under the same category, they aren't the same power, and have two distinct pages. First let's look at the number of users under Twilight Element Manipulation, there are only a few, right? Now let's look at Twilight Manipulation which has three to four times as many users as Twilight Element Manipulation. The pages themselves literally prove that just because one has one of the powers spent mean they have the other, that would be confusing causation with correlation. To top it off, under Twilight Manipulation on the Omni Element Manipulation page, is Light and Darkness Manipulation, when even on the twilight Manipulation page the editor went out of his way to explain that Twilight is the essence between light and darkness, not light and darkness itself. This is kinda a travesty, the pages are contradicting each other, and your umbrella terming Twilight Manipulation, which each page proves doesn't necessarily grant Twilight Element Manipulation. So therefore because Twilight Manipulation and Twilight Element Manipulation are two distinct powers as well similar powers, they should both be on Omni Element Manipulation page. At least have Twilight Element Manipulation under Twilight Manipulation, instead of Light and Darkness Manioulation, because that would make much more sense. Angel38621 (talk) 21:14, April 28, 2019 (UTC) He doesn't need it anymore, since his body adapted to the lethal conditions of purgatory. Making him so powerful overall that he can no sell even the Demon King (and potentially the Supreme Goddess as well). At this point he is even more powerful then Escanor is at High Noon.SageM (talk) 19:36, May 3, 2019 (UTC)SageM Nothing can really even hurt him at this point, so him giving up his immortality so Elaine can live is nothing in the long run.SageM (talk) 19:38, May 3, 2019 (UTC)SageM When ones body becomes so resistant to harm that an instant death attack is considered to be an adorable breeze, then immortality kind of loses all meaning.... ^^;; Physically speaking, all of Bans abilities are now above the entire group of seven deadly sins (and even the Demon King). So the only way he could really lose a battle at this point is if the Supreme Goddess and Demon King teamed up together to take him out. He even beat two of the Archangels by himself, and he still doesn't have his treasure tool at this point in the story. So yeah, he is definitely Absolute Body.SageM (talk) 19:47, May 3, 2019 (UTC)SageM It was during the period of time Tony had the Bleeding Edge Armor, his intelligence far greater then Reed Richards due to the enhancements from the armor. In fact he has more intelligent then reed even when he shortened the distance between synpases/neurons in his brain. This is confirmed and proven in the comics, since even Reed can't understand the full nature of the Bleeding Edge Armor even after Tony explains it to him, and explains several other things to him during this period that not even reed can understand or fathom.. Showing that Tony's intelligence surpassed his own.SageM (talk) 20:59, May 4, 2019 (UTC)SageM OK Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, May 5, 2019 (UTC) When you add Candidates for deletion, please note the reason for adding it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:23, May 16, 2019 (UTC) He demonstrates the power in the multi isekai crossover anime series- Isekai Quartet.SageM (talk) 02:50, May 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM Make that Adaption Amplification, include others as well and go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, May 25, 2019 (UTC) The follow button allows you to follow a page which gives you email notifications The purge button allows you to completely refresh the current page Imouto 04:00, May 29, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, June 2, 2019 (UTC) no no it is no matter if he right or not he always bother me and trolling is still wrongful act even if he right his way is wrong AZS (talk) 00:33, June 11, 2019 (UTC) he always attacking on me if I put some Informations he disagree with not only here Bahamut Physiology AZS (talk) 11:14, June 11, 2019 (UTC) mm please don't send me anything if you have anything against me you can tell admins AZS (talk) 19:26, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Keep your arguments from my page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Considering the amount of work you already do on/for this site, would you be interested of taking position of Admin? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Done. Welcome to administration. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:56, June 13, 2019 (UTC) congratulations congratulations AZS (talk) 17:57, June 13, 2019 (UTC) BTW, Nekron2 is pretty much on the opinion that you're just going to rubber-stamp everything SageM does. Please do prove him wrong. Also, check the Rules of This Wiki and Page Creation and Details to remind yourself what to enforce. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:28, June 13, 2019 (UTC) AZS has been banned for two weeks Imouto 02:16, June 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan You do know that you could block him being that you are an admin too right? Imouto 02:49, June 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Technically it falls under 3. Do not make any negative/rude comments to a power or to another user on the wiki./3a No provoking others either. We haven't used that often. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Please read the rules: 14. If you're told and shown the Rule you've broken, and you ignore this and repeat it for more than five times, it results 1 days block. Repeats after this increase the block time. You give them warnings on which rules they have broken before slapping a block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Yeah don't do what I do and you'll do great Imouto 05:55, June 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan M don't say that about your friend no one bad bad of use three of us are good AZS2 (talk) 11:34, June 15, 2019 (UTC) anyway, you were proof nekron was wrong you definitely deserve to be admin AZS2 (talk) 11:34, June 15, 2019 (UTC) read this https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Arquetion AZS2 (talk) 11:34, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to the admin team, are you wanting to know how to unlock a apge? Death horseman94 (talk) 21:43, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Its easy, see the edit button on your page? Press the arrow next to it, select "Unprotect" Thats it! Death horseman94 (talk) 23:48, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Edit => Protection (Change Protection if locked page) => Allow all users => Confirm. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Oy! 9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. :9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page. Those two include admins as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:44, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I'll check it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:52, June 16, 2019 (UTC) He's been removing his own messages, with few others removed by what I think is accident. The first isn't strictly speaking against rules, but it's still iffy thing to do, so I send him a note. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to the staff team, it's nice to have ya tag along! Also, do you use discord? I ask so I could invite you to the chat! https://discord.gg/yDNZ2PS Omuni (talk) 02:11, June 17, 2019 (UTC) M Here's the first version of Rules of This Wiki for Admins. Check it and note if there are other things that need to be addressed or Edited/removed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:07, June 24, 2019 (UTC) All magic is supernatural, all supernatural isn't magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:16, June 26, 2019 (UTC) We could keep arguing about this for however long, but Magic in itself already pretty much covers every basic power we have. There isn't much that can't be done with it (not including omni, nigh and other prefixes more or less), it's more a matter of scale/range when you go to omni-level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Ultimate Hybrid Physiology is already covered by Chimerism. So the candidates for deletion tag needs to stay on the page.SageM (talk) 22:15, June 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM So Sorry AZS (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2019 (UTC) In fact AZS even copied the capabilities from Chimerism for Ultimate Hybrid Physiology- Chimerism capabilities- "The user either has or can fuse genetically with another species, s'ome users are able to shift between several or any species they want'." As you can see the capabilities are essentially one and the same. There is no difference between the powers. I am not saying that its not a interesting idea, but its covered by an existing power. So either it needs to be deleted or merged with Chimerism.SageM (talk) 22:20, June 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM Enhanced Potential/Supernatural Potential/Absolute Potential? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:06, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Say, can I ask you about this power idea I want to do? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:19, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I haven't come up with a final name yet, but it is like Juggernaut Momentum, which is also called Irresistible Force. Only the irresistible force is used on oneself rather than anything else, allowing for the user to exert forces on themselves, by which I mean seemingly infinite forces, while their strength is normal for everything else. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:50, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Can it be done or not? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:57, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Transcendent Disaster The problem with most of the Transcendent powers was that they are just the same power with something added on or was specific to the only user on the page. Imouto 17:00, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) One of the biggest problems with power escalation and transcendent powers is that the pages usually only have things specific to the sole user on the page or just have things in general that the user(s) never demonstrate in their source content. Imouto 17:05, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imotuo-tan (Talk) True enough it did but since then there has been very few pages of the sort being made Imouto 17:08, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) The only real way to handle the Transcendent powers is to make them pages with no known users because as it stands now, they are inaccurate sources of information which also doesn't help any of the people who read the pages. I was experimenting with a tabber page a while back but couldn't get it to work. Imouto 17:19, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Someone had to do something about the pages or they would have continued to be made. Plus, I would rather be known for trying to fix an epidemic than let it propagate. An admin has to know when to put their foot down with content in the wiki to keep the quality up and letting users frequently make pages like that doesn't bod well for the quality of said pages or the accuracy of said information on the page. Imouto 17:38, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan